go_bustersfandomcom-20200214-history
Hiromu Sakurada
Hiromu Sakurada (桜田 ヒロム, Sakurada Hiromu) is the''' Special Mission Red Warrior''' (特命赤い戦士, Tokumei Akai Senshi) Red Buster (レッドバスター, Reddo Basutā) of the Go-Busters. He is the strongest warrior on the team. His Buster Power is super speed. Thus his legs can move at an unbelievable velocity, making him look as if he were teleporting. His partner BuddyRoid is Cheeda Nick. His power, like the other Busters, has a Weakpoint trade-off. Whenever Hiromu panics or is immensely startled, he freezes up completely, even in mid-air. However, it is commonly activated when Hiromu sees a chicken, an animal in which he has developed a phobia of. Biography Hiromu is 20 years old the second oldest on the team. Thirteen years ago, Hiromu's father had saved the world by isolating his entire research building in a subspace to contain the virus "Messiah". Hiromu had escaped with two other children. A program in his body grants him superhuman abilities. However, his sister Rika refuses to have him join the Go-Busters training program, facilitated by the Energy Management Center. However, Hiromu had already decided he would eventually join when the time comes that they truly need him. Thus Hiromu undertakes some simulations and training in order to prepare for the eventual threat. When the EMC finds the threat escalating, Takeshi Kuroki has the Go-Buster basic gear sent to the Sakurada residence, hoping for a positive response. When Hiromu receives the gear, he tells his sister that he must go, and that he's already made up his mind, despite his sister's protests. Hiromu arrives just in time as the ShovelZord, a MegaZord Beta attempts to destroy Enetron reserves to funnel Enetron for Messiah. Using the untested Buster Vehicle CB-01, Hiromu battles the MegaZord while the other Go-Busters tackle ShovelRoid. The three Go-Busters, now together, take on their predecessors' nemesis, Basco ta Jolokia. Red Buster Arsenal See also: Arsenal (Go-Busters) *'MorphinBrace' *'Ichigan Buster' *'Sougan Blade' *'Transpod' Vehicles * Cheeda Nick Motorbike Mode * Buster Vehicle CB-01 Mecha *'Go-Buster Ace': Red Buster's MegaZord, formed when his BuddyRoid, Nick Chida combines with his Buster Vehicle CB-01 Cheetah. It has three modes: mecha, cheetah, and racecar. It also becomes the torso and upper legs of Go-BusterOh. Personality Hiromu is the serious young leader of the Go-Busters. He loves his sister, even if she thinks he shouldn't be a Go-Buster. He is also quite blunt, as it's his personal policy to give a person something "straight," like telling Cheeda that he has poor directions despite being a BuddyRoid. It's because of his bluntness that he often clashes with fellow Go-Buster Yoko, who hates being wrong. Trivia *Hiromu is the first Red ranger since two of his predecessors to receive the following: **The first since Ryo where his mech can transform into its own giant robot. **The first since Matoi Tatsumi to have his own motorcycle. *He's the second Ranger to be based on a cheetah, the first being Ran Uzaki. Coincidently, both characters' names are written in the same fashion, where the given name is in katakana and the surname in kanji. *His Super Speed Super Power is strong enough to compete in the same league with Kamen Rider Kabuto's famous Clock Up System, which enables Kabuto to travel at near-light speeds by slowing down time. This is shown in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen, where Hiromu takes on Tsukasa Kadoya (Kamen Rider Decade), who changes into Kamen Rider Kabuto. Category:Sentai Red Category:Protagonist Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Go-Busters Category:Swordsmanship Category:Sentai Leader Category:Leadership Category:Energy Management Center